


Those Rainy, Lazy, Saturday Mornings

by Enigmaforum



Series: Dousy Week 2020 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dousy Week 2020, F/M, Future Fic, Spoilers for the entire last season, Timequake, Tooth Rotting Fluff, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: The bad weather keeps him from a run but it also makes his girlfriend extra cuddly. Daniel isn’t complaining.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024972
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Those Rainy, Lazy, Saturday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Dousy Week Round 4!
> 
> Today's Prompt: Warmth

Whenever they came back to Earth between missions, he did his best to get a run in every day that the weather permitted. He liked being outside, he liked pushing his leg, and he liked the time it gave him to think and process whatever new things he’d learned the day before. It was getting easier the more time he spent in the future but there were moments that still overwhelmed him. Running had proven to be a good release when he got the chance to do it and he enjoyed the route he'd carved out near their condo complex in DC.

But there were days, like today, that the weather had other plans. He’d heard the rain beating against the windows of their bedroom before his alarm had even gone off and quickly reached over to his nightstand to disable it because he would definitely _not_ be going out in whatever was happening outside. He instead chose to enjoy the exact moment Daisy turned in his arms so she could lay her head against his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

“No run?”

“No run,” he repeated as he dragged his fingers up her spine. “Sounds like we might need a raft when it’s done out there.”

“Build one later,” she promised. “Cold now. Warm me up.”

He chuckled and leaned down to brush his lips against the top of her head as she curled closer to him; determined to create a cocoon of blankets and body heat. She was always affectionate but something about the prospect of a morning in bed made her especially happy and he was going to appreciate the moment.

“Happy to be your human heater. We can cuddle all day if you want,” he promised. “It’s Saturday and we have nowhere to be today. I’ll make us breakfast in a little bit and we can curl up on the couch while you can pick something new for us to watch.”

“You have some very good plans,” she yawned and Daniel grinned when he felt her lips press against the skin of his chest.

“Are you warming up?”

“You’re a nice heater.”

“Happy to be of service, why don’t you go back to sleep for a little while?”

“What about you?”

“I’m good right here with you.”

“You can read,” she said. “Don’t mind the light.”

He considered it but then shook his head. He didn’t want to ruin the cozy bubble they had created.

“No this is perfect right here. Sleep.”

He heard her breathing even out and spent a minute being thankful for the rain. He loved his runs but he loved Daisy and their warm lazy mornings more.

**Author's Note:**

> As Always, Thank You for Reading!


End file.
